


Ma solo mille papaveri rossi

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È talmente vecchio, anche se in questa vita è spesso giovane e ingenuo come un bambino, ma Marian sa di mare e di sole, e il cielo si specchia benigno ancora per un attimo nei suoi occhi, si scotta lungo le fiamme dei suoi capelli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ma solo mille papaveri rossi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pansy_Love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansy_Love/gifts).



**Ma solo mille papaveri rossi**

 

Questo corpo è abbastanza giovane da fargli dimenticare quanto è vecchio, e se ancora gli resta uno scrupolo, è presto cancellato dalla mano di Marian nei suoi ricci, che l'attira a sé per ottenere ancora un bacio.

È una follia ed è una febbre, stretti tra il tetto che copre il bestiame agitato e il cielo che contiene a stento l'inferno.

È talmente vecchio, anche se in questa vita è spesso giovane e ingenuo come un bambino, ma Marian sa di mare e di sole, e il cielo si specchia benigno ancora per un attimo nei suoi occhi, si scotta lungo le fiamme dei suoi capelli.

Il Dottore ha sempre avuto uno strano rapporto col fuoco. Un giorno non troppo lontano toccherà le fiamme ogni giorno, e invece di consumarsi brillerà più forte e più spaventoso, come la tempesta che si addensa in fondo all'orizzonte, e non è soltanto un temporale che brontola, è il sussurro raggelante della morte che stende le dita ossute.

Un giorno avrà paura di scottarsi, paura anche soltanto di scaldarsi le dita fredde al calore di un'anima buona, ardente, coraggiosa, offertagli molto più volentieri di qualsiasi patto con il diavolo.

Un giorno sarà completamente pazzo e felice, e brucerà la propria pazzia nell'allegria delle fiamme. Troverà divertimento nel rumore delle esplosioni, forse per non sentire il sussurro dei propri pensieri.

Forse, o forse per una volta non lascerà che quei pensieri tornino ad ossessionarlo, senza sapere che avrà un'intera vita per scontarli.

Tanto vale che si diverta, quando può.

Ogni bacio che lascia impresso sulla pelle di Marian, scottato dal sole che l'ha amato con troppo ardore, baciato dalle onde dispettose, ogni bacio e ogni carezza li portano più vicini alla fine. No, non la fine dell'amore, lo spegnersi nella soddisfazione che con tanto vezzo ha sentito chiamare piccola morte. No, quello è già messo in conto nella corsa folle e un po' giocosa alla quale si sono sfidati con foga, spargendo i vestiti sul tetto.

No, la fine è quella che li sbircia dal fondo dell'orizzonte, è il fischio di bombe che si aprono come fiori di fuoco, come fuochi d'artificio.

Come faccia Marian a sapere che morirà proprio qui, ancora caldo delle sue carezze, il Dottore non lo sa.

Non sapeva neanche lui del suo destino fissato, o forse avrebbe voltato la testa dall'altra parte e scelto un altro cammino, invece di lasciarsi contaminare per un solo istante, un solo istante meraviglioso e spezzato dalla bellezza e dalla luce del suo sorriso.

Un giorno ancora molto lontano un altro sorriso gli fornirà la luce di cui avrà tutta la necessità per poter anche soltanto pensare di aprire gli occhi e affrontare un altro giorno di una vita troppo lunga, sulla quale la sua essenza ormai sfibrata si è dovuta stiracchiare all'estremo.

Ma non lo sa, e l'unica luce sotto il cielo che si adombra quasi a volersi accigliare è il sorriso tranquillo di Marian, che gli accarezza i capelli e ride un po' insensato, pensando a quando verrà ritrovato coperto di succhiotti.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questo è per Pans che mi ha regalato una piccola gemma luminosa per rasserenarmi quando mi ha sentito in preda alle maree della mia anima. 
> 
> Ed è per Marian che è nato vivo e vibrante come una lingua di fiamma e arde beato tra il fuoco di petali rossi e fragili.


End file.
